


sleeping pleasures

by Emeka



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, mid-first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Layton needs a sleep aid.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	sleeping pleasures

It has been a long day of walking around, tiring for the both of them. His aching feet are a relatively small matter, though. He hopes Luke is able to get enough sleep tonight for the morning. Little boys need their own, after all.

Out of consideration he hadn’t asked for his usual night favor. Luke is so cute and eager to please he has learned a great number of tricks by now, under Layton’s kind tutelage. Any limb or hole is fine by him, and he performs his best with a smile on his face. Yes, it’s always cheering to spend a little time with him in that way, both for the satisfaction of feeling needed, and to slake the physical desires that inevitably rise.

He does well, and he must be tired, so he’ll have a break for tonight.

That had been his intention.

That had been his intention, but...

It is now very early in the morning and he has yet to sleep a wink. The few times he’d dozed off, he dreamed of Luke’s soft white chest bared to him, and his puffy little pink nipples popped for suckling. Ahh, Luke; ever since, there has been a quite ungentlemanly erection distracting him, as well. At this rate he’ll have passed the entire night by, and even he isn’t up to puzzling-par when sleep-deprived. Luke will have been asleep a while now. Surely he can impose on him. 

A next door visit sounds in order, then. Of course, he is aware how this sort of thing seems to others. He looks carefully down the hall before going over to Luke’s door, and letting himself in. Poor thing must have been too tired to lock up after himself. Still, it won’t do. In the morning he’ll be sure to scold him for his carelessness, even if it works out in his favor tonight. You never know what might happen.

Luke is curled up asleep in his bed, snug as a bug in a rug with his teddy (scented earlier with Layton’s cologne) in his arms. He seems even younger than he actually is like this. Hardly a deterrent, it is in fact even more exciting. He is gentle as he pulls his bedspread back though, so he does not frighten him. Luke stirs a little and holds his teddy closer, then looks up at him blearily. “Professor?”

“Apologies for waking you, dear boy.” He kisses him in his hair, on his sweet round cheek. “Don’t trouble yourself on my account. Go back to sleep, if you like; all I need is a quick release.”

“M’kay.” Luke buries his face back into the stuffed toy and breathes in deep. “Help yourself.”

Layton pulls his night shorts down his ankles, tenderly, as though he were denuding a proper wife instead of this boy he has bonded with. He can’t really think of Luke that way yet, but he is a gentleman. When Luke is old enough he will take responsibility for him, though he is quite sure it will raise eyebrows with his parents. He’s not sure he can ever bring himself to give this up. His skin is soft as kitten fur, with a healthy active boy’s glow to it. His buttocks are reminiscent of egg pudding, and his thighs, cheesecake. 

Yes, he’s rather in the mood for a delicacy like these thighs.

He guides his member out of his pants and in between the chubby rolls of flesh, so high in the thigh his head brushes into Luke’s immature testicles. “You feel marvelous as always, Luke.”

“Mhmm.” A pleased, sleepy sound.

He thrusts steadily into him, firm enough that the bed springs creak a little. His hands are so large on Luke’s hips his thumbs and pointer fingers meet. They exert a little pulling pressure, enough to see the tiny anus he can unbelievably fit himself inside of. He loves him that way but it takes so much more preparation to make it good, and for all the ‘wrong’ things they do he would _never_ hurt Luke. A quick relief. That’s all.

His pre-ejaculate starts sliming Luke’s thighs and easing his travels. Harder, a little harder, and now under the bed springs is the faint sound of skin on skin, wetness, like driving into whipped cream. He’s so ready he’s already desperate to finish, then realizes, oh no, he should have brought a condom. Not very sporting of him to impose then leave Luke with a questionable mess to clean up. Between the thighs is out of the question, then. He lifts his nightshirt and masturbates himself to completion on the small of Luke’s back, gritting his teeth to not groan too loudly. His semen is icing on his peachy skin, a neat contained little lake in the hollow between Luke’s rear and the start of his spine.

He cleans him back up, of course, using his tongue to lick and sup and nip the bland liquid until all that’s left is skin wet with saliva, and marked with a few loving kiss-bruises; a gentleman could do no less.


End file.
